Anniversary
by YoshieTaka
Summary: Dating, joke and bad timing, tears and kisses. Arguing and then making up. A sappy story full of love.


Hello!^ This is my first story to ever post on . I hope you'll like it!

Also, sorry for grammar errors/repeated words here and there. English isn't my native language, but I try my best! ^_^ Though I personally think there shouldn't be any mistakes, but hey, no one's perfect. ._.

* * *

"Hinata…" Why was she like this? It was only a joke. He didn't really mean to offend her. Plus, he couldn't understand why, in fact, she got upset. Hinata wasn't the type of person to make a mounting out of a molehill.

_"S-Sasuke kun?" She's long ago stopped calling him 'san', even though he had to remind her many times, threaten her, even, so she would lose the formalities. But stuttering was still something they had to work on - and he looked forward to lesson her. Images of her beautiful body and desperate moans filled his mind, and he licked his lips, ready to turn his imagination into reality. _

_"What did I tell you about the stammering?" he said as he approached her and encircled her small waist in his arms, pulling her closer to his body so she would feel his excitement. She blushed and tried pushing him away, aware of his plans. _

_"Do you know today's date?" she asked, ignoring his question. He frowned; of course he knew. Today was their anniversary - they have spent a year together so far. How could he forget? He knew she was always uncertain of what to do around him, and it pained him a little. It was almost as if she was scared he would leave her - but he would never, really. It was rather the other way around. She was so pure… He wasn't worthy of her. _

_But that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy every moment he spent with her. Until the day she would eventually find someone else, he would show her how much she meant to him. _

_"Of course," he said, deciding he would tease her a bit, "it's friday." He fought the urge to smirk and maintained a straight face, tilting his head to the side in an innocent manner. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it, then repeated the process. He almost saw the chaos that was going on in her head right now. _

_"Yes, y-you are r-right," she said and pushed him away with newly found strength. "It's friday." Her eyes were glossy and that's when he knew that this time, he's gone too far. Today was a very special day for both of them. He'd celebrate with her all day and then all night long in their bedroom. He thought nothing of that joke when he made it, he planned on forcing his tongue down her throat straight after anyway. He thought she would laugh - oh, how he loved that quiet giggle of hers._

"Hinata, wait!" she called after her when she made her way to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. He ran after her, opened the door - thank God it wasn't locked - and saw her curled up on their bed.

He sighed and climbed on the bed next to her, put one hand around her and kissed the back of her head, then continued to her neck and kept kissing her there - he knew she liked it, he's found out during the oh-so-many heated sessions they've had during the year and few times even before that. But he also understood she wouldn't give up to him just like that. He had hurt her feelings and now it was time for him to make things right again.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her scalp. "I'm so sorry, love." Again, and again. "I didn't mean to… I… Of course I know what today is," he whispered between another kisses. Then he stopped and turned her over so she was lying on her back and positioned himself above her. Her eyes were closed tightly and her face was steamed with tears. "A year ago, I asked you to be my girlfriend. I had never had any before, and you know that. You were my first. First to love, in both meanings." He had to smile at that. "And I will never, never ever forget anything that we did together. I want you to be mine forever. Only mine, no one else's." He remembered all the times he looked suspiciously at Naruto every time the blond and his girlfriend were in the same room. "So I'm sorry. I really am. Please forgive me." He stopped talking for a moment, he himself was on the verge of tears… He was so afraid.

"I won't do anything like that ever again. Please, don't leave me," he whispered, burying his head on her chest, seeking for comfort, hoping, but awaiting the worst. Why hasn't she spoken yet? If she was to take him back, wouldn't she have answered him long ago?

It was quiet, and then she unexpectedly put her right hand on his cheek. He looked up and she was smiling at him, but still crying. But he knew everything was alright. And after he'd kissed her tears away and repeated several times how sorry he was, they celebrated.


End file.
